This invention relates to building constructions and, more particularly, to building constructions utilizing precast concrete slabs with hollow core channels.
Precast concrete slabs with hollow core channels are often used as floors in multistory buildings. The hollow cores are designed to provide passageways for utility cables and the like. The cored slabs are relatively inexpensive and readily available from a variety of sources. The prior art has contemplated using these cored slabs as both the floor panels and upstanding walls for a building. Such a construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,581 to Kenturi et al. In that patent the cores are used for routing utility cables through the building. U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,527 to Farebrother illustrates the use of the core channels to hold vertical reinforcement rods extending the entire height of the building.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the joining together of the structure walls and floors is one of the most important procedures in building a rigid, structurally sound multistory building. Unfortunately, it is also one of the most time consuming and expensive steps both in terms of labor and material costs. A reading of the above-mentioned patents illustrate that great care must be taken to insure that these joints are made properly. In the Kenturi et al patent additional vertical openings must be formed in the floor slabs to permit communication between the cores in the vertical wall slabs. Farebrother's floor slabs must be provided with specially formed castellated ends which interlock at the joints.
The structural soundness of a multistory building is, of course, of primary concern. Reinforcement rods have been used in the past as one means for increasing the rigidity of the resultant structure. Some prefabricated concrete slabs have reinforcement rods embedded in them during fabrication. These slabs are often designed for specific uses and do not readily lend themselves to multi-purpose applications such as the use of the slabs for walls as well as the floors.